


fecundity

by kittysock



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Lactation Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, kylux (implied) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysock/pseuds/kittysock
Summary: Armitage Hux is in the market for a very special kind of dog. Ben Solo and his teen daughter, Rey, are in the business of providing those dogs.





	fecundity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepsick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepsick/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [fecundity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861789) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> **This fic takes place in a universe where dog/human bestiality results in puppies.**  
>  If there is a tag for that let me know: I couldn't find it.  
> Please do not attempt anything depicted here in real life. All of it is fictional, not to mention extremely fucked up.
> 
> One last thing: Rey is 15 at the time of this story. This is not her first rodeo. Please do not read this if any of this is upsetting to you.

“I’m very interested, of course,” the man- Armitage Hux, according to his card- says to Ben. Ben smirks slightly. Everyone is interested. Ben’s hard work is paying off in spades, and it’s only been two years since he formally entered the business.

“My needs mostly have to do with security, so I need dogs that are loyal, intelligent, and above all else, who can learn a great number of varying skills quickly. Your past offerings have more than met that standard, according to my research.” Ben feels a little surge of pride- the last litter sold less than a week after the listings were posted, and the waitlist for their current litter is in the double digits. 

“I’ve seen the stud’s lineage, so I know it’s impeccable,” Mr. Hux says, leaning forward intensely- if Ben were a lesser man, he would shrink back from that gaze. He holds it instead. Mr. Hux wants more than just puppies from him, Ben can tell. His pulse quickens- he’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming next. 

“But I could never commit to buying a dog of this variety until I’ve examined the bitch,” Mr. Hux finishes. Ben feels the smile spreading across his face before he can even think about reining it in. Nobody has ever been brave enough to ask. Most buyers remain detached from the process, only wanting the result without ever seeing the work that goes into it. Some don’t even come to the house, choosing to have their pup shipped to them instead of coming to pick it up themselves. Plausible deniability and all that. 

“Of course, Mr. Hux,” Ben stands. Mr. Hux follows, leaving their tea behind on the coffee table. “Right this way.”

Ben leads Mr. Hux through the hallway down to the back of the house. Ben hears the sharp inhale the moment the smell changes from inoffensive, unscented human home to the unmistakable milk and fur scent of the puppies. Ben keys his code into the large metal door at the end of the hallway and it slowly swings open. 

“Resistance XW. Decent system,” Mr. Hux comments as they walk through the door. “Of course, not as good as any First Order TIE security system.”

“It was recommended by an acquaintance,” Ben says noncommittally, “I needed something fairly quickly, after the first whelp.” The rooms beyond the heavy metal door immediately reveals their purpose. Ben narrates as they walk through the first room. “Breeding bench,” Ben says, gesturing at the distinctively shaped wooden bench with restraints, “We don’t use it much anymore, but it helped early on.” Mr. Hux nods along. 

Ben walks slowly through the room, letting Mr. Hux take in the whelping boxes with their self-contained heating systems, the standing showers for bathing bitch and pups, and the other amenities he’s installed to create an atmosphere that’s perfect for creating and raising pups. The stud is sleeping in his crate near the external door, wholly unconcerned with their presence. Hux gives him an appreciative once-over. 

Ben comes to a stop outside the second internal door, wooden, with no lock. 

“She’s in here, with our current litter,” Ben begins. He looks Mr. Hux over, taking in his politely neutral expression. The effect is almost ruined by the knowing, hungry edge to his eyes.

Ben turns the knob, opening the door slowly. He gestures for Mr. Hux to go through the door first. He can feel the waves of approval when Mr. Hux lays eyes on Ben’s prized bitch, the center of his operation, the reason why his pups are among the best in the world. 

“Rey,” Ben addresses his daughter much more calmly than he feels, “This is Mr. Hux. He’s interested in pups, but he wanted to see you first.” 

Rey says nothing, but she rolls onto her back from her side. She’s calm and collected, reclining on the bed with a half-dozen sleeping pups curled up to her, moving slow in the warm room. The puppies are nearly ready to go to their new owners, but Rey always wants them near. One of the pups whines at the motion of the bed and burrows into her chest, seeking out a nipple. Rey smiles and supports the pup with her elbow as it latches on and nurses frantically.

Ben watches Mr. Hux watch Rey. After a few moments, Mr. Hux looks at him in question, so Ben nods in assent. Mr. Hux approaches the bed and sits carefully in the rocking chair next to it. He makes it look like he’s on a throne, Ben thinks. 

“How old is she?” Mr. Hux asks, looking Rey over with a raised eyebrow.

“ _She_ is going to be sixteen next month,” Rey says testily- the pups are at the age where their little teeth are too rough on her, her nipples almost always an angry red, but she refuses to force them to wean. It makes her attitude a little less pleasant than normal, but the pups are happy.

“My apologies, Miss Rey,” Mr. Hux begins, “Most bitches I’ve met are mute.” 

“Daddy probably wishes I was mute sometimes,” Rey says with a fond glance over at Ben. Mr. Hux smiles softly. 

“And this is litter number three?” Mr. Hux asks, gesturing to the pups on the bed. Rey nods and pulls the blanket down some, exposing her slightly round stomach. 

“And that’s litter number four,” Ben says proudly. Mr. Hux stares intently, his eyes darting from the pup at her chest to the swell of her stomach stretching the soft black shorts she wears. 

“Quick turnaround,” Mr. Hux muses, “One and a half months between them?” His estimate is perfect, no surprise to Ben. 

“It wasn’t intentional,” Ben says, “This time. I was photographing the pups for their listings, and I came back to Rey and her stud, tied on the floor out there.” Ben gestures at the main room. Rey blushes prettily at the reminder.

“Mr. Solo,” Mr. Hux says, turning his head to look at Ben, “I must admit that my interest in these types of dogs doesn’t lie purely in the ways they are superior to pups born to canine bitches. It’s a bit of a passion. My neighbor growing up bred, and I was able to study under him for my entire adolescence- I rather intended to keep at it, until the laws passed. May I be permitted to examine Miss Rey here?” 

Ben hesitates. The laws barring hybrid pups have been the biggest roadblock in the entire process, even more so than Rey’s body’s initial rejection of the idea. His daughter hasn’t had a thorough examination since Ben paid a month’s earnings from the shitty office job he worked at the time for a discreet doctor to come to his house. All that doctor did was make sure she wasn’t physically unable to be bred. It’s been nearly three years, Ben realizes. 

“Yes,” Ben answers quietly. “Stand up, Rey, let Mr. Hux look at you.” Rey hesitates too, but she carefully detaches her greedy pup, who burrows back in with his siblings. Rey stands in front of Hux. The pups begin to stir, distressed at the loss of their mother. 

“I’ll move the pups,” Ben says quietly. He gathers them up, careful not to drop any of the whining, squirmy little things. He gently places each one into the specially designed crate meant to keep them in optimum comfort, giving them a soft kiss before he tucks them into the soft, warm blankets. When he turns back to Rey, Mr. Hux has his fingertips on each hand pressed into the sides of her neck. 

“Lymph nodes normal,” Mr. Hux says quietly, “Respiration and carotid pulse normal.” It’s almost like he’s talking to himself, but Ben has a feeling it’s for his benefit. Rey takes it in stride, Ben’s unshakeable princess. 

“Tilt your head back and open your mouth,” Mr. Hux says gently. Rey furrows her eyebrows but does as she’s told. Ben has to fight back a laugh when he sees Mr. Hux slip a penlight from his pocket. He shines it into Rey’s mouth and makes an affirmative noise. 

“Teeth in great condition, especially given that you’re currently lactating,” He comments, “and throat is normal.” Rey snaps her mouth closed as soon as he puts his penlight away. Mr. Hux’s hands come to rest on her shoulders. 

“Stand straight,” he commands. Rey immediately straightens. Mr. Hux still towers over her, even with the additional inch or so afforded by her coming out of her slouch. 

“Good,” Mr. Hux praises her. Ben realizes with a start that he’s getting aroused, watching Mr. Hux’s distant, clinical treatment of his girl. 

“I’m going to assess your breasts now,” Mr. Hux says. Rey sucks in a sharp breath as Mr. Hux’s hands cup her breasts. 

“What size are they when you’re not lactating?” Mr. Hux questions.

“They’re uh, small,” Rey says quietly, “I’m not sure of their exact size.” 

“Alright- and how much milk do you produce for your pups?” 

“I think when we measured this litter I was producing between thirty and forty ounces a day- they feed a lot,” Rey answers. She winces when Mr. Hux squeezes her breasts, but doesn’t make a sound.

“Tender?” Mr. Hux asks as he rolls them in his hands. A little milk leaks out onto Mr. Hux’s soft looking hands. Ben considers the idea that Mr. Hux is getting off on this, and finds it doesn’t make him jealous or angry. The idea is intriguing, actually.

“Obviously,” she responds brattily. Mr. Hux inclines his head in acknowledgement, releasing her breasts and eyeing her stomach and chest.

“These pregnancies are much longer than typical canine pregnancies, but exact times vary. How long have your litters gestated?” He asks. 

“Seven months, I think? Right, Daddy?” Rey asks, turning to look at Ben for the first time since Mr. Hux began his exam. Ben nods.

“Yeah, about that long. First litter was a little longer, nearly eight.” 

“That’s to be expected,” Mr. Hux’s voice is reassuring as he smooths his hands down her sides, palpating her ribs. 

“Any tenderness in the ribs?” He questions. Rey shakes her head. 

“And in the stomach?” Mr. Hux asks, moving his hands with deliberate pressure across the small bump. 

“Only when you _press_ it like that!” Rey snaps suddenly. Mr. Hux immediately takes his hands away. 

“Apologies, Miss Rey,” Mr. Hux says softly. He turns his gaze to Ben, who realizes he’s moved towards them without his own knowledge. 

“Mr. Solo,” Mr. Hux says, “Miss Rey ideally wouldn’t be quite that tender this early- I would like to do a bimanual pelvic exam just to rule out any possibility of an early complication, especially since these litters are so close together.”

“What would that involve?” Ben asks, quietly. 

“She would lie near the bottom of the bed with her knees in the air and her legs as wide as she could get them, since I doubt you have stirrups. It would be a basic pelvic exam- I would need to assess the position of the uterus, which is done with two fingers in the vagina and a hand against the abdomen. It helps to be sure that there is no uterine torsion or other structural issues, and may even give an idea of how many puppies to expect.” Ben licks his lips and considers it. 

“Rey, take your shorts off,” Ben says eventually, “and let Mr. Hux position you on the bed.” He steps away, going to the sink in the main room as Rey and Mr. Hux prepare. He snags the bottle of lubricant from the drawer. He picks up the box of nitrile gloves, pulling two from the opening of the box. His mind is gripped by the image of Mr. Hux’s slim white fingers, Rey’s milk beading on the backs of his hands. He puts the gloves back in the box, and the box goes back in the drawer. 

Once he gets to Rey’s second bedroom, he has to squeeze his cock through his pants. Rey lies with her knees apart, her legs spread wide, ass half off the bed, cunt bared open with Mr. Hux pulling the chair to the end of the bed. She’s breathing a little fast, but Ben can hardly blame her. 

“Lube,” he says to Mr. Hux, handing over the unscented water-based lube they sometimes use during breeding. “We were out of gloves,” Ben lies. 

“I understand,” Mr. Hux says. He applies the lube to the fingers of his right hand with the same dispassionate attitude he’s used all along. Ben wants to shake him, to push his face into Rey’s beautiful, blessed cunt and see him lose his composure at the taste of her. 

“You’re going to feel me touch,” Mr. Hux warns Rey, and then he slides his two fingers inside her. Rey breathes a little harder, her eyes squeezed shut. Mr. Hux uses his left hand to press into Rey’s abdomen, making her clench her fists. 

“Uterus appears to be in perfect position,” Mr. Hux comments. “Tenderness is probably just because of how quickly she became pregnant again. Now I’m going to see if I can feel the pups.” He moves methodically, even when Rey swears under her breath. Ben moves to the head of the bed and covers Rey’s mouth with his hand to muffle her noises. Ben wishes he could watch Rey’s reactions and keep an eye on Mr. Hux’s expressions as he pushes against her lower belly in a smooth, rolling motion.

“Oh, there they are,” Mr. Hux says in a soft, soothing voice rich with delight, “Four pups, maybe five.” His pronouncement makes Ben’s heart leap, and he smiles down at his daughter, taking his hand off her mouth. 

“Four?” Rey asks. She sounds soft, hopeful, younger than her age. They’ve worked so hard for this for so long that it almost seems too good to be true that she’s not struggling for pups anymore. 

“Four that I can feel, possibly five- and of course, there’s always the potential that there are more tucked away where they don’t feel distinct from their siblings.” 

Rey smiles up at Ben.

“Thank you, Mr. Hux,” she says a few seconds later.

“Just Hux is fine,” Hux responds, looking up at Ben as he pulls his fingers free and his hand away. Ben moves impulsively, grasping Hux’s hand and sliding the fingers still slick with lube and Rey into his mouth. Hux gasps, his eyelids fluttering beautifully. Ben sucks and licks the taste from Hux’s fingers and then doesn’t let go of Hux’s wrist even after he’s released his fingers. 

“You should come back- she’ll need another exam,” Ben says. 

“Right,” Hux says, “Best practice is every six weeks.” 

“We should be more careful, since she just delivered a few months ago,” Ben counters. 

“Perhaps every four, then?” Hux asks. Ben grins and leans in closer. 

“Maybe you can help oversee her next breeding too,” Ben offers. Hux’s blue-white smile catches the yellow lights, glinting at Ben. 

“It would be an honor,” Hux says. Ben releases his wrist and turns back to his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for sleepsick, who inspired it. It is also for a couple of other people. They know who they are.


End file.
